


wE'Re gOiNg wHeRE

by marvmorg



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, Field Trip, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvmorg/pseuds/marvmorg
Summary: Just another fic about Peter Parker and his Dumb Parker Luck. Basically Peter goes on a field trip that the Avenger's find out about, and do the absolute most to embarrass him in front of his peers.





	1. Of course that's where we're going....

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm not sure how good I am at writing, but please let me know how I did in the comments.

“Mr.Parker! If you could join the class please!” 

“Huh?” Peter had fallen asleep yet again in his last class of the day, physics. 

“As I was saying, our end of the year field trip tomorrow will be to… Stark Industries!The permission slips are on my desk, please have them signed and returned to me when you get on the bus tomorrow morning.” The whole class erupted into cheers as soon Mr.Wilson had spoken. Well everyone except for one, who was currently banging his head against his desk and grumbling about “Parker” luck. 

“Peter man, it’s not going to be that bad? Do you think we are going to see any Avengers? Omg Captain America is literally my hero…..” Ned rambled on furiously as Peter just continued to question his existence, and how he got so lucky as to take a field trip to his house. Now he had to figure out how to make sure that Tony and the rest of his family didn’t find out about his trip, which could pose a problem as literally lived with gods and spies. 

“Oi Penis! Guess we’ll find out if you’re lying about your internship tomorrow! Hahahaha” Peter just groaned, forgetting that he had to take Flash into account as well as his family on the trip. Ned reached over and patted his back, giving him a look of pity. 

“Flash, stop being jealous of not only Peter’s genitals but the fact that he has the IQ you lack” Peter whipped his head to his left, where he saw MJ clapping back at Flash without even glancing up from her book. Flash just shot them both a dirty glare, and went to grab a permission slip. Looking to Ned, Peter and him both got up from their desks to grab a sheet each. As Peter reached for one, Mr.Wilson looked over to him. 

“Peter can I please speak to you in my office after class?” Peter wilted on the spot. He frantically started thinking if he had missed any assignments or tests or… He followed Mr.Wilson into his office, and the teacher shut the door behind him. Peter sat down in one of his chairs, and Mr.Wilson sat down at his desk across from him, arms folded over his chest. 

“Peter you do realize that it isn’t okay to lie for popularity right? That is a serious violation of the standard that we like to uphold here at Midtown.” Peter just stared at the teacher. Great, he moaned internally, another teacher who doesn’t believe me. 

“Sir, I’m not lying! I really do have an internship.” Peter looked at the teacher pleadingly, willing him to understand that Peter was telling the truth, well only part of the truth. He doubts that this teacher would be willing to accept that the entire Avengers were his family, Stephen Strange and Tony Stark were actually his fathers, and that he lived at the tower with said family. 

“Peter you are one of my brightest students. I am giving you this opportunity right now to explain yourself.” 

“Mr.Wilson, sir, I really do have an internship! You’ll see that tomorrow!” 

“We will see Mr.Parker. Tomorrow then. And I don’t want any funny business from you tomorrow. I heard what happened on the DC trip that you went to and I don’t want a repeat of your behavior Capiche?” 

“I got it Mr.Wilson.” Peter sighed. Why did no one believe that he had an internship? Sure it was a cover up in the beginning, but Tony had officiated everything, badge, hours, etc. Everyone at the tower knew who Stark’s kid was. It’s exhausting trying to explain myself, Peter thought. 

Peter turned and left Mr.Wilson’s office. On his way out, he snagged a permission form from the front of the class and went to his locked where Ned was waiting for him so they could walk out together. 

“Dude! Are you in trouble? What did Wilson want? I never liked him anyways, I always thought he picked favourites…” 

“Ned, it’s okay. He just thought that I was lying about the Stark Internship again. He still doesn’t believe me.” 

“Oh, that sucks man. You’ll just have to prove to him tomorrow that you have one!” 

“That’s what I am afraid of Ned! My family is going to try to embarrass me tomorrow if they find out that I’m on a field trip there! I also don’t want my secret as the uh, ‘other guy’, to accidentally come out.” Ned just hummed appreciatively and giggled. 

“What?” 

Ned just gave Peter a look before shaking his head and muttering something about dumb “Parker” luck before giving Peter a wave and running to go catch his bus. Peter looked to the front of the school, noticing a black Audi parked out front attracting attention from a group of students waiting to be picked up. Peter just sighed and made his way to the vehicle, hoping that his Uncle Bucky was picking him up today. He opened the door and got in, surprised to see Tony there instead. 

“Hey Kid, how was school” Peter rambled on about school and Tony just listened and nodded appreciably. That was until Peter began moaning about his upcoming field trip tomorrow and how it was going to be a disaster. 

“...and Flash is going to be such a jerk on this trip tomorrow, and I just can’t…”

“Whoa Kid, cool your jets, where is this field trip tomorrow?” Peter suddenly shut up and started fidgeting in his seat.  
“Nowhere exciting Dad, just a regular trip…” 

“Peter you really are a terrible liar. Where is your trip?” Peter sighed, cursing his rambling for unknowingly outing his trip tomorrow. 

“Stark Industries Tower.” Tony just looked at the kid and started laughing. 

“Only you Kid, only you. So how does it feel knowing that you are coming on a field trip to your home?” 

Peter just dropped his face into his hands as Tony continued laughing. Tony kept on laughing all the way back to the tower, and he carried his grin all the way up to the living commons too. As they entered in, a delicious smell wafted through the living commons. Sam called from where he was sitting on a couch playing Mario Kart against Clint, “Bucky and Steve are in the kitchen making lasagna for dinner tonight!” That immediately brought a smile to Peter’s face as his Uncles Bucky and Steve were the best chefs in the family. 

Suddenly a whooshing sound came from beside Peter. Sparks appeared, followed by a portal. Out stepped Stephen Strange and a boy from behind him. Peter did a double take. 

“Harley!” Peter cried out and ran for his boyfriend. Harley caught Peter and hugged him back tightly. 

“Hey Spider Boy, I’ve missed you. Face time just isn’t the same as the real thing.” They gave each other a chaste kiss, realizing that were surrounded by family. However, next to them, Peter’s dads were having a hard time keeping that boundary. 

“Get a room!” Clint shouted as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Dinner!” Steve’s shout could be heard from the dining room. The couples broke apart and headed to the dining room to go enjoy dinner. As they all sat down chattering away, Tony’s sly grin came back and he quickly quieted the others at the table. 

“Everybody! I have some exciting news! There is going to be a field trip here from one of the local high schools!” Tony clapped his hands and looked at everyone excitedly. The table mostly held confused faces, except for Peter, who had gone nervous. 

“No offence Tony, but why should we care?” 

“I’m glad you asked Bruce! Why because our darling Peter is going to be on that trip of course!” 

Suddenly everybody at the table got a maniacal grin on their face, with the exception of Thor, who always looked happy, Stephen, who had a resting bitch face, and Pepper, who looked slightly perturbed at the people around her. Peter just glanced around and then dropped his face into his hands, muttering, “why me?”, over and over. Harley glanced at his boyfriend, and then began patting his back, laughing the entire time.


	2. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long.

“Peter! Where were you? The bus leaves in five minutes!” Ned exclaims as Peter sprints towards the field trip line that is currently entering the school bus. As the class enters the bus they hand over their signed permission slips to the other teacher accompanying the trip, Mrs.Johnston. Mr.Wilson is standing next to the bus with his arms crossed and a mean glare set on his face as he surveys the children in front of him. 

“I was hoping that if I slept in and missed my ride to school that Da- Mr. Stark wouldn’t make me go. But no, he just made Stephen portal me close to the school so that I wouldn’t miss it.” Peter just hung his head dejectedly as Ned gave him a sympathetic look. The boys quickly made their way over to the bus where the last of the kids were boarding. 

“Mr.Parker, good to finally see you. I was beginning to think that you were not coming.” 

“Well Mr.Wilson I’m sorry but I slept in this morning.” Peter looked sheepishly at his teacher, hoping that he wouldn’t say anything else as he handed his permission form over. Luckily Mr.Wilson didn’t say anything, motioning for him to get on the bus. Peter quickly found a seat near the middle and slouched into it, Ned sliding in beside him. In front of them MJ sat alone, engrossed in a new book. Suddenly from the back of the bus a loud voice was heard. 

“Oi Penis! Ready to have your lies exposed?” Peter didn’t respond but simply put his hands over his face with a grimace. Ned just looked over at him grinning. 

“Wait until we get there and he realizes that you do have an internship and you know everyone!” 

“Ned, I’m just hoping that none of the Avengers try to pull anything whilst I’m there. Most of all Mr.Stark, Harley, and Stephen. They are the worst!” Ned just laughed at Peter’s expense as he mumbled and groaned about his “good for nothing” family. Suddenly Peter’s phone dinged with a snapchat. He opened it warily seeing it was from Harley. He opened it, and blushed, hard. Harley has sent him a shirtless pic of him laying in bed, with the caption, “Wishing you were here”. Again, one look at Peter’s face sent Ned into yet another laughing fit at his expense. 

“Class! We have arrived at Stark Industries. Please exit the bus in an orderly fashion, and proceed into the building in a line. There we will wait in the lobby for our tour guide, who will hand us our itineraries and security badges.” Mr.Wilson spoke monotonously. Excited whispers broke out across the bus. Everyone began to file out of the bus, staring in awe at the massive tower as they walked into the lobby. In the lobby was a grand fountain, and a lot of people hurrying in and out, making the place look surreal. The kids waited as Mr.Wilson and Mrs.Johnston walked up to reception to announce the class’ arrival. The receptionist told them to wait politely as their tour guide would be down in a second. Sure enough, seconds later a short, cheerful girl exited the elevators, a bright grin on her face. 

“Hey Midtown! I am your tour guide for the day, my name is Samantha, but just called me Sam!” she announced cheerfully. She looked around at the group of kids assembled in front of her. “We will begin by giving out badges, and going through our security scanners. Please line up in front of the scanner so that I can handout the badges accordingly.” 

Peter looked around at his class and quickly went to the back of the line to avoid causing a scene. Ned and MJ quickly joined him, the three of them pulling out their badges. MJ and Ned had blue badges, while Peter had a customized gold badge, the highest security clearance that the tower had. Peter would have rathered use a guest badge for the day, but Stark Security would not allow someone to hold two different clearances at the same time. As each kid received their badge, they were instructed to walk through the scanners, where Friday was announcing the name of each kid and their clearance level. Sam walked through the scanner first to demonstrate. 

“Samantha Matthews, Intern, Level Purple” 

"Samantha, what do all the levels mean?" Betty Brant asked curiously.

" Oh! They are your clearance within the tower. It goes Orange,Blue, Purple, Red, and Gold. Blue is the lowest and Gold is the highest. Good question!" Betty than directed her gaze over to where Peter, MJ, and Ned had their different coloured badges on. 

The class then proceeded through the scanner until it came down to MJ, Ned and Peter. MJ went first. 

"Welcome back Michelle, Frequent Guest, Level Blue." 

"Friday, I told you to call me MJ." MJ said to the AI.

"Certainly, MJ" came the response. The class looked on in awe. Flash looked furious. Ned went through the scanner next. 

"Welcome back, Ned, Frequent Guest, Level Blue." 

Then it was Peter's turn. He started sweating at what Friday may call out in front of his class. 

" Welcome Back Peter! You are back early.Shouldn't you be in school?" 

" Fri, I'm on my class trip."

"Well, in that case, Boss wanted me to inform you that protocols Potatoes Aren't Just From Ireland, and Brady Bunch Breakfast are in effect. Would you like me to let Boss know you are here?" 

"Wait Harley is here? And no please don't let Me.Stark know I'm here." 

"Mr.Keener decided to extend his stay. Have a good trip Peter." 

Peter turned back to his class to see them all staring at him open mouthed. Samantha just clapped her hands and started herding the class towards the elevators. As they were walking to them, Flash passed by Peter, and whispered to him. 

"Parker you're dead." Peter groaned and hoped that nothing would screw this trip up more.


	3. Of Mom? And Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class meets Peter's extended family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long :(

As the class exited the elevators onto one of the lower level R&D labs, Peter began to hear a strange sound coming from the ceiling. He sighed loudly, and went over to the nearest vent covering. 

"Uncle Clint! I know you're in there. I'm going to execute Protocol Pigeon Catcher in a minute." 

The class looked at Peter strangely. They were all wondering why Peter was staring at the vents and talking to himself. Suddenly, a loud clang was heard, and out from the vents fell the one and only Hawkeye. 

" Heya Petey boy. I wanted to be the first to embarrass you on your little trip here." And with that Clint ruffled Peter hair and turned to face the class. Peter had the most exasperated face on. 

"Hey Pete's class, I'm Hawkeye, but I bet you know that." He winked at them. "Well I gotta dash. See you tonight for Mario Kart Tourney Peter!"

The class turned to Peter, amazed that Hawkeye knew him and stopped by to see him. It made them wonder if Peter knew all of the Avengers. Peter began to turn red at all of the attention. The tour guide just clapped her hands and began walking backwards. The class followed, looking around the lab in amazement. 

"Welcome to the Lower R&D labs. Here we work on various projects such as the Arc Reactor, Starkphones and Biomedical products."

The tour guide led them around the labs, introducing them to important scientists, assistants, and interns that were milling around. The students were then given free range of one of the labs, allowed to look around but not to touch anything. 

As Peter, MJ and Ned were roaming around the lab, an intern suddenly rushed up to Peter, looking like a tornado had gone around him.

"Junior!! I need your help desperately! Do you remember the kinda secret arc reactor project that we were working on? Well I've been building a prototype, but the math was wrong, you need to come, now!" 

Peter's face paled considerably hearing the news. Peter and the intern ran out of the room, the teachers protests of Peter running away falling on deaf ears. Sam, the tour guide, just laughed. Everyone looked at her weirdly. She began to explain. 

"This is such a normal occurrence for interns, especially for Peter, or Junior, as the other interns call him." 

"I bet Peter bribed him to say that!" A louder voice from the back of lab said. Everyone rolled their eyes, realizing that after all that has happened, Flash still was on about Peter's "fake" internship.   
Just then, Peter burst back into the room, smelling of smoke, and a slight singe mark on his forehead. Everyone turned to look at him, and he quickly dashed over to Ned and MJ's side. 

"Alright class! We're moving on to our last lab in the lower R&D section! This is the highly experimental lab in which one of the highest renowned neurosurgeons works on creating new biomedical products to advance medicine." She began to lead the class towards the final door when a voice from behind them stopped them in their tracks.

"Hey Gorgeous" a southern twang rang out. 

"Harls, what are you doing down on lower R&D, shouldn't you be upstairs watching the little old man?" Peter snipped back at him. 

Suddenly a voice came from the ceiling. 

"I protest that!" the disambiguated voice said. 

Harley and Peter just looked at each other before dying of laughter. 

"Ya, ya, laugh it up. Just see what happens when you piss off the owner of this building you little shits. Remember that lab y'all wanted? Gone-zo!" 

The laughter cut off abruptly, with both the boys glaring at the ceiling. 

"You wouldn't…" Peter began, before Harley cut him off and said "I know how to settle this Tony. Prank War. Peter and I versus you." 

"... Deal. I want Rhodey, Sam and Cap for my first pick." 

"Then we get Bucky, Wanda, and the Murder Twins."

"Deal. Anyone else who wants in gets to pick a side." 

"Deal. War begins after 5pm." 

"Prepare to die losers." Harley and Peter glared at the ceiling once more. 

"Alerting all Avengers of the current situation." Friday rang out to the boys. 

The boys grinned maniacally, before Peter remembered his class behind them. The whole class was staring open mouthed at the boys. He blushed and turned to Sam. 

"Sorry for that, but you know how it gets here sometimes aha." Sam just smiled at him and ushered the class into the last lab. 

"... And here we have the Biomedical lab of Dr. Stephen Strange." Sam droned on in her touring spiel. Peter looked around the lab wildly trying to see if he could see his mom here. Suddenly a whooshing sound came from behind him and hand tapped him on the shoulder. But when Peter turned around, no one was there. Another whooshing sound happened and another hand smacked his stomach. Peter groaned, loudly.

"Come on Mom, stop it." Peter called out. The class looked confused, mom? Their confusion was answered when out of a portal came Dr. Strange, with a grin on his face. 

"Oh come on Pete that was funny." Peter just rolled his eyes at the statement. Dr.Strange turned away from Peter and turned to the class. 

"Alright kiddos, here is what this lab is currently working on…" 

Peter tuned out his mom's spiel on his work, he helped out here a lot so he already knew about it. Instead he turned to Harley and the two began planning tonight's Prank War.


End file.
